


Just One Day

by Pinkycat413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Press, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkycat413/pseuds/Pinkycat413
Summary: Dualscar has to go fetch The Psiioniic from a night of drinking and tomfoolery before sunrise, he thinks it's gonna be an easy task, but knowing things in his life goes, it turns out it won't be as easy as it seems.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman, Orphaner Dualscar/The Signless | The Sufferer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkySoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkySoleil/gifts).



“Just One Day” 

It’s almost sunrise, and a certain psiioniic still hasn’t come back from a night of drinks and partying with fellow rebels. Your matesprit, The Signless, asks you to go fetch him before the sun fully rises. You’re not entirely sure why you have to be the one to get his stupid butt back to the campsite, but you guess that Psiioniic would listen to you more than he would listen to Sign, considering you have a natural air of authority, and a demand for attention every time you step into a room. Not that you like having that kind of attention on you. Though because Psii seems to very obviously have a crush on you, whether red or black… Maybe if you promise him something “physical” he’ll more than likely comply and come back. You cringe internally and shake off that horrid thought. You really hope that it doesn't come down to that and that. Hopefully, as calmly as you can with Psii, you'll be able to convince him to come back to base without lowering your standards to his filth ridden habits and desires. 

Once you finally get to the common area and see everyone still celebrating the latest victory in the rebel cause, your fins twitch at the volume of the music that echoes through the area. Trolls of all shapes and sizes dancing and gallivanting about you're almost certain the imperial drones would've broken up the revelry had they been in a denser area. Cheers and smoke from the main fire in the center with the clear scent of what the lowbloods call food surround the area. It puts a smile on your face knowing that the Signless’ cause is making a great impact on this community, not only that but you had a hand in helping. The more places you go to spread this belief that everyone from the violets to the rusts at the very least could co-exist, the more allies they gain, and all the closer you get to a future where your descendants can live in peace with one another. Being greeted as you enter the hall, you can't help but feel awkward at how, instead of cowering in fear and or glaring at you… the lowbloods are praising you. Practically begging for interaction of some kind, and you can't help but think in the back of your mind that normally, they wouldn’t even dare come up to you. Let alone admire you. 

You can’t exactly blame them. Not when generations of highbloods oppressed, abused, and enslaved countless lowbloods. Nearly wiping out an entire bloodline of them, among other atrocities. You can’t help but feel like you’re out of place within these ranks, is what you’re doing even the right thing? Will any of this make you feel happy in the end, Or give you a sense of fulfillment? You don’t have enough time to actually process your existential crisis at the moment when you hear a familiar voice cry out from a nearby building.

Excusing yourself, you enter the tavern and you see his dumb, fucking face. A longtime friend and ally to the Signless. It is said that they grew up together, Dolorosa came across the young gold blood attempting to steal food from a local market. He was covered in fleas and other filth, and nowhere near the oddly muscled hunk that he was today. They had mentioned that he was seemingly orphaned and had no home. Rosa of course took pity on the gold blood and raised him alongside Signless. Though he was still a grub at that point. Once they did meet, it was like they knew each other their whole lives. According to your matesprit, They were inseparable. Getting into many adventures along the way. Long before meeting you. If you could better hide your jealousy you could probably tolerate the pissblood a bit more…

“Psionic!” You shout over the sounds of drunken singing and the occasional cheer as the troll you're after downs even more grubwine. You're almost certain he's ignoring you as you don't exactly have a meek tone.

“Psionic!!” You bellow quieting his entourage. That finally got his attention.

“Orphaner! Hey what’2 up fii2h2tiick!” He stumbles towards you like a newborn hoofbeast and almost falls on top of you. Fucking idiot. You push him off of you and he holds you close with his around your waist. Your pusher hammers in your chest while His breath stinks of rum and whiskey, and not the good kind either, cheap bastard. 

“Hehe, heeey doolface you came two party with u2 lowly loowbloood2 huh? Whaat? Diid you get tiired of 2uckin’ ol’ Kanny’2 bulge? Hahaha!” He slurs. Laughing at his own shitty joke along with the rest of his band of drunken dipshits. 

“Actually, I came to get you, you bumbling fool.” You remove his hand, rather aggressively, from your body and glare at him, he just gives a sly grin. Ugh such an ugly, cute, face. 

“Signless vwants us back at the campsite by sunrise. He chose me to go fetch your slimy butt, unfortunately.” You go over and sit at one of the only low rising tables with your arms crossed. 

“Personally, I think he should’wve gotten Meulin to come and retriewve you, but I don’t think he likes the idea of seein’ tvwo o’ his childhood friends fryin’ in the Alternian sun, because they got too busy gettin' vwasted at the bar, instead o’ comin’ home.” Psiionic looks less smug now. He sighs. 

“Okay, fiine,” He grimaces. “II’ll get my 2hiit and we’ll leave.” 

“Thank you.” You sigh as he downs the last half of his drink and collects his things. He gestures you over to the bartender signaling you to pay for him. 

Rolling your eyes you begrudgingly pay and tip the poor bartender. Who most likely had to put up with Psii’s nonsense for most of the evening. He’s just lucky you always have your wallet on you. You two finally leave the tavern and you notice that a lot of trolls that were out and about have all gone back to their respective tents. The few trolls that are out are putting booths and equipment away, packing up food and belongings, or just having some last-minute mingling. You start to walk off back to the camp when you notice the bumbling gold troll is staggering about.

“Oh, fer heavwen’s sake.” You say under your breath. You walk back and help the hapless idiot, mostly supporting his weight unto you. 

“Ya know, you’re really good at bein’ a 2upport beam, maybe nice foot 2tool two.” He laughs again.

You shoot him a look and give him a not so nice punch in the side. He winces and kind of tumbles back but you catch him in time. He rubs the area you punched him and he gives you a strained look. 

“Shut up, I’m only doin’ this cause I vwas told to, not because I vwant to." It's not entirely true, you do care about him, just enough to hope he makes it back in one piece.

You don’t hate him as much as you utterly despise Mindfang, but you’re not exactly lovey dovey or even friendly with him as you are with Signless or Disciple. 

You continue your trek back to the main campsite, it’s slow going cause the dude is super drunk and he’s really tall for a lowblood, and kinda heavy, and you’re not exactly the tallest in the village here, in fact you’re quite short, and he keeps talking your ears off, pitch and flush flirting with you along the way. As you continue to move along the path you soon realize the animals that make up the ambient noise of the night have stopped and the morning ones start to rise. You can hear birds chirping in the distance, small critters that can survive the sweltering heat of the sun stretch and start to wake.

Panic is starting to set in now, a troll caught in the sunlight is a dead one, and you’ll definitely both be dead if you two don’t hurry and find shelter. You’re still a long way aways from the camp and you won’t make it in time with the speed you’re able to drag the drunk bastard back.

You need to find shelter, and quick. You lay Psii on the ground for a bit, you don’t think he even notices, he’s so out of it, and scout ahead to find a safe place for you both until sundown. You spot a small tent that might just fit the both of you, it’s the only one so far that’s on this path so its gonna have to do. You really hope no one is occupying that tent. You go back to Psii and the fucking idiot managed to get his horns stuck between a root from a tree, and he’s struggling hard to get out. Groaning loudly you run over to kick him in the thigh.

He lets out a loud grunt and falls to the ground with a thud.

“You fuckin’ moron! VWhat are ya doin’!? Hovw did ya evwen accomplish that you incompetent troglodyte! I dunt havwe time fer this vwe’re gonna die if vwe dunt get shelter! Come on lad!” You start to pull on his legs and he’s trying to help by pushing on the root itself. The sun is almost up, and you can feel the heat from the sun already start to fry your skin. As sweat starts pouring down from your brow, you struggle to get the intoxicated gold blood unstuck. 

Tempted to just leave the fucker there and hopefully book it back towards the camp in time. Unfortunately, Signless would have a conniption if he found out his best friend ended up like fried cluckbeast in the sun and you would certainly be in the barkbeast hive for life at the very least.

So, you put that wonderful, but terrible thought away and slap psiionic’s thigh to remind him to use his psiionics to get him out. He perks up, 

“Oh yea, why diidn’t II thiink of that!?” 

“Cause yer a fuckin’ idiot. Novw lets fuckin’ go befor wve both fry!”

Psii uses his psiionics to finally get himself free and you race towards the lone tent on the path. 

You both tumble into the tent with seconds to spare. Looking back to find both the path and the surrounding woods are now washed with bright light. That would’ve been you if you hadn't hauled ass back there. 

Glaring back at your unfortunate drunken companion and the total mess he’s covered in.

Sick and twisted up in his own clothes and Gog, you can’t believe you’re stuck with this idiot for the rest of the day! 

The thought that you could always kick him out of the tent and watch him shrivel up in all of his mustard drunkenness was appealing. 

And very tempting especially now that you're safe… but again… "Had it not been for your pale position with kan, I'd have left ya to burn out there." You huff.

Luckily you’re both in a medical tent. Which meant you could dress the burn on the back of your neck and hopefully sober up this waste of slurry before sundown.

It looked much smaller than you first saw it. Hell it even had a counter that could double as an operating table if need be. Guess the rebels were finally addressing the real issue that was around them.

You help the psionic onto a nearby examination chair and get his sick covered clothes off. Finding some wipes and sighing. It’s no shower but it’ll have to do. 

As you’re cleaning him up you noticed that... he’s kind of... rugged? So to speak?

You were always a fan of muscles and abs, especially on guys, Gog, you love em, Signless is especially built, 8ft 2in of pure grade A meat. 

His biceps alone were probably the size of your entire torso, and he has enough hair on him to warm two grizzlybeasts. And his bulge… he’s so gentle and afraid to hurt you but if you had it your way you’d tell him to shove that hunk of meat inside you so hard and fast it’ll come out of your fucking mouth, that thought got you smiling.

Though comparing him to this… whatever you could call psi… you can't help but wonder if the rumors are true about his… bulges? They couldn't be. And it certainly couldn't come close to anything your matesprit was.

As you let that thought permeate, you find it kind of hard to hide the fact you're thinking about it when looking down you see his shit eating grin. 

"Ya liike what you 2ee, fii2h2tiick?" And... your horny is gone. Blushing, and risking looking like a grape with how violet you get you growl and slap the side of his head.

“OW!!” He yelped, “What the fuck Ampora!?” 

“I vwould nevwer, evwer, evwer, evwer, havwe any o’ those kinds o’ thoughts fer the likes o' you!” 

“2o why were you checkiin’ me out then huh?” He grins.

You readjust yourself a bit. “I vwasn’t checkin’ ya out, I vwas thinkin’ o’ someone else, someone much mer handsome, an’ beautiful than you.” 

He rolls his eyes at that, or at least you think he does, you honestly can’t tell. His eyes kinda freak you out, but also, they’re kinda pretty? 

You don't have much time to really ponder on this when he's damn near in his pupation day suit and you're stupidly trying to clean his ungrateful ass up

Speaking of which, you hear him sigh and lie back down in the chair. 

“Ya know, we gotta 2top thii2 fliirtiin’ thiing.” 

“VWhat flirtin thing!?” 

“Why don’t we just bury thii2 hatchet of our2 and oh, II don’t know, kii22 and make up?” You stiffen and your confusion grows into a nasty scowl.

“You’re disgustin’ and incorrigible, and I vwould nevwer-” 

“Oh, come on Doriian! Ya know ya want thii2!” 

You’re taken a back a bit, you’ve never heard him say your name before. Most people only know you by Orphaner, or Dualscar, or Captain. Only people very close to you call you by your true name. Which probably meant kan had to have let it slip.

“Come on Dorii, we’ve been at thii22 game for month2 now, you thiink II don't notiice you checkiin’ me and Kankrii whiile we work, you eyeiin’ u2 up and down, 2eeiin’ u2 2weat, covered iin diirt.” As he talks, You push his face and move away to look for something that can instead help the seering sting on the back of your neck.

Without you realizing the fact that psii is only spurred on my your lack of verbal denial. In fact... he’s getting undressed and getting closer to you. 

You can feel the heat of his body emanating from him, and you’re starting to feel kinda hot yourself, just not in a way you hoped. 

"Vwhat in the fuck do you vwant from me pissblood." You spit as you turn. Your face suddenly inches from his.

He gets you backed against the counter. His teeth gleaming above you, and you hate to admit it but he is right about you staring.

You thought you could sneak a peek or two, or three. Damn, he’s so rugged, physically your type, but if it wasn’t for his shitty personality, you’d be all over his supposed bulges by now. 

Now though, he’s making it very hard to ignore his closeness.

“P-Psii…” It’s hot and he’s looking at you with that dumb shit eating grin of his, he’s topless and pantsless and oh gog the bulge in his shorts are... huge. You turn to look away, but he stops you. 

“Come on Dorii, II know you want thii2 more than anyone.” He snickers, he lifts the scarf you’re wearing, running his fingers across your neck before not so gently inserting a finger into your gill. Sending a shockwave down your spine and a yelp from your mouth. 

You try and reach up for his face or his neck so you can wring it, but he grabs both your hands and pins them together above you with his psiioniics. He also grabs your legs and spreads them apart. 

He stands back a bit to admire his handiwork, while you struggle and try your best to break free from his psiioniics but to no avail. You look up at him, snarling and glaring at him while he still has that disgusting grin plastered on his face. 

“PSIONIC!! VWHAT ARE YA DOIN’!? LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!” Your voice carries that authority you've grown to abuse in the past. Hoping that for some conceivable reason it will get through his pan that you aren't one to be trifled with.

He snickers and smirks at you, moving towards you and it looks like he’s going for your gills again. You try to snap at him but he stops your head from moving and pushes it into the wall of the tent. The heat of the sun through the fabric that currently was protecting the both of you starting to burn through to your scalp.

He removes your scarf entirely, exposing your gills. Next to your nook, your gills are one of the most sensitive parts of your body. 

Hence the scarf in the first place. Even in your position. You knew he was going to take complete advantage of this.

Slowly this time, he inserts a finger into the slit of your gills, you grit your teeth and wince at the sudden pain of your gills being touched. 

When Sign touches them, he’s incredibly gentle, but even still they’re so sensitive that even the gentlest touch can still hurt you quite a bit. That’s why you reserve this kind of play to certain times where Sign can do pretty much whatever he wants to you and you let him. 

With Psiioniic, He puts a second finger in your gills, then another, soon he’s working up a rhythm of roughly massaging them Making it hard to fight back without risking choking. You despise him for this, while he is painfully trying to take the control you would willingly give to Sign for himself… for some reason, he takes your reluctance to fight back as a sign to lean in on your other side and draw his tongue across your other set of gills. 

You try hard not to focus on the initial pain, but between the heavy breathing from both of you and heat on your gills, your pleasure stub starts to throb and you can feel your nook getting wetter by the second, curse you bodily instincts. He removes his hand from one of your gills. Finally, you can breathe. He pulled away and you hoped that would be the end of it but instead of relief and freedom..

he roughly cups your nook through your pants. You’re still fully clothed but that obviously didn’t stop him and that isn’t going to stop your nook from doing its thing when it’s pleasure time. He snickers to himself at how much he has accomplished of making you a total mess already and he hasn’t even fucked you proper yet. “Look at you, already wet for me. You’re 2uch a bulge 2lut it’2 kiinda embara22iin’, hmm but you liike thii2 dontcha huh? Look at me brat.” He forces you to look him in the eyes, squishing your cheeks you do look at him, he’s smirking like a cheeky kid that got away with putting his hand in the cookie jar. He uses his psiioniics on your gills this time and he puts his right knee up to your still fully clothed nook. He’s rubbing it so hard it’s extremely difficult to focus on what he's doing to you now. 

He’s now starting to take off your clothes one by one until you’re fully naked. He admires your body for a minute.

You know you’re well built, very lean, though you have some light muscles, the only bit of fat on you was your thighs, hips, and ass. Which he was groping very enthusiastically. 

He then lifts you up from the heat of the wall and puts you down into the center of the tent, lying on your back, legs lifted up towards your head, your hands and legs still bound. Psiioniic gets down between your legs, he has full view of your nook and wastechute. He looks over your body and when he got his fill, he takes off his shorts to reveal fully unsheathed bulges. Well that put the rumors to bed at least.

From what you can see he’s huge, his bulges are thick, girthy. Writhing and twisting around. 

“Ah, much better.” He threw his shorts to the side and inserted a few fingers in your nook. It was already swollen and practically flowing with material from the combination of the psiioniics on your gills and him rubbing your nook. He’s not being very gentle about his pace and you can already feel yourself coming. 

He stops momentarily only to insert a fourth finger in your nook, almost his entire hand, and he proceeds to finger fuck you into submission. You’re trying your best not to moan or show any form of enjoyment from this, you don't want to give this asshole the satisfaction or impression that this is turning you on, but with how rough he’s being with you and the amount of attention he’s giving towards your nook; your body betrays you and you let out a moan under your breath which of course he heard. 

“Hey Orphii, you enjoyiin’ your2elf down there? Of course you are, you fiilthy fuckiin’ 2lut.” 

“Err... Fuck you!” 

“Tru2t me fii2h2tiick, you’re gonna...” He removes his hand from your nook and replaces it with one of his bulges. You shriek at the sudden pain and heat entering your tender nook. He then mounts you and puts his other bulge in your wastechute. The pressure from both your nook and chute and the sheer size of these bulges alone, makes you come in seconds. That doesn’t stop him however, he starts a punishing rhythm against you, stretching both your holes to their limit. 

“Ah yeah biitch, you’re so fuckiin’ tiight. You liike my fat bulge2 ii2iide ya eh?” The heat from his bulges and his punishing speed was overwhelming, he didn’t even give you enough time to come down from your first orgasm and you’re already nearing your second. You wrap your legs around him, finally giving some freedom over your own body, now that he got you wrapped around his finger. 

“Look at you, you’re 2uch a whore, II know you’ve been wantiin’ thii2 for awhiile now, you can deny iit all you liike but II know you’re enjoyiin’ thii2 a lot more than me.” You hate to admit it but he’s kinda right. As much as this does hurt, and this really fucking hurts, you’ve never felt this much pain and pleasure before in your life, not even from Sign, you start to cry a little from how hard he’s fucking you, but good lord you don’t want him to stop not for a second. 

“That’2 iit, take iit! Take iit all, 2ay my name, 2ay iit!” He demands as if the fact that you're being pegged into silence wasn't making it difficult.

"Psii" you groan. Struggling against the energy that kept your wrists bound together.

“Louder!”

“Gog damnit PSIONIC!” you scream as you feel him hit a tender spot.

“Yeah that’2 iit.” He growls before roughly kissing you on the lips. Not caring about teeth clashing or etiquette, both your tongues exploring each other's mouths like looking for lost treasure, you can still taste the alcohol in his mouth but you don’t care. You’re too focused on your pleasure right now. You finally break free from the kiss; you can feel another orgasm coming. 

“Ah! Ah... P-PSii...” You can barely form words. It feels so good. 

“IIf only your hiighblood cohort2 could 2ee you now, they’ll be 2hocked to 2ee 2omeone of your 2tau2 gettiin’ hii2 back blown the fuck out by 2omeone liike me. They’ll probably thiink you’re ju2t a2 much a2 a waste a2 II thiink you are.”

He starts to pick up the pace and with each thrust you can feel him getting closer and closer to his own climax. It’s damn near animalistic how hard he’s going, as he swells, stretching you further, he abruptly retrieves his bulge from your nook leaving it gaping and numb and he slams both of his bulges in your wastechute. Sending you over the edge, you came a third and final time and he’s almost there. 

With a triumphant slap he finally comes and it’s so hot. He fills you to the brim and you can feel your stomach stretch from all the genetic material. Psiioniic unmounts you and releases his psiioniics on you. With your stomach taut with material, you feel numb and you can't stop trembling.

You’re both trying to catch your breath when he looks to you and tries to cuddle you. 

“Hey, wa2 that good for you a2 much a2 that wa2 for me?” 

You give him a disgusted look. “Hey what’2 wiith the face babe?” 

You manage to muster the energy to grab your wand from your jacket pocket and stab him with it. 

He yelps out in pain and gets up rubbing the forming bruise.

“What the fuck Ampora!? What wa2 that f-” 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” You exclaim. “Don’t evwen think about it assvwipe! Yer lucky if I'm not gonna tell Signless vwhat you did.” He sits back down and looks at you incredulously.

“Liike what, makin hate love to you is such a fuckin taboo.” 

“You just fuckin… gah! This is the LAST time I'm ewver gonna keep you from getting yer ass burnt to a fuckin crisp." You growl trying to roll your sore body over to keep him out of your sight.

“You beggiin’ for me not to 2top doe2n’t 2ound liike you diidn't want it to me.”

You spin back around and lift up your wand again, intending to shock him once more and he flinches. 

“You come anyvwhere near me and I’ll showve this so far up one a yer bulges, yer material sack vwill start recitin’ the clovwn bible!” You grab your jacket and pull it over you and lay back down, your back towards him. He scoffs and gathers up his clothes and tries to settle in. You can feel his heat so you know he’s lying next to you; you try to ignore him as best as you can.

“You're not gonna giive me a ki22 or even liike 2ome warmth or nothiin’?” 

“Goodlight Psii.” 

“Man you're cold, II giive you the be2t diickiin’ down iin you ever had iin your liife and thii2 ii2 how II get treated!?”

“keep talkin’, and svwear on my dead ancestor I’m gonna throw you out of this tent. Go. the fuck. to sleep!” 

“Fiine! Fiine! Geez...” 

You both finally settle in and try to get some ounce of sleep. With no idea how you’re gonna explain to Sign where you guys were. Hopefully by sundown you’ll come up with something. ANYTHING would be better than to tell him you had a one day hate stand with his best friend. Completely embarrassing. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took forever, life sucks for me right now, but dualpsii makes me happy so here ya go my dude. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
